Just a Nightmare
by Princess Iceangel
Summary: Kish has a nightmare with Masaya. 'T' just to be safe. Another dream chapter follows after this one. I'M BACK!
1. The Nightmare

PIA: Hi new fic. it's an one-shot.It's a humor/horror fic.  
Kish: how is that?  
PIA: Humor- Kish's nightmare is about and what he is wearing.  
Horror- Who he is paired off to.  
Kish: who?  
PIA: you and Masaya.  
Kish: WHAT!  
PIA: That's the horror. 

disclaimer: me don't own. If did Kish paired with Ichigo.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a boring day that was." Kish said to himself as her walk down the hall in a pink, bunny, with feet pajamas.It come with a pink hat with bunny ears, a white, fluffy tail on his butt, and bunny paws gloves. (1) (laughing) As Kish walk to his black and green bedroom with wall to wall pictures of Ichigo, one window, a pink dresser, a black bed with a life size Ichigo. Kish walk across his room and went to his bed and sat there for a few minutes staring at a photo of Ichigo at the pool. She is wearing a pink two piece with her hair down and she is with Mint and Ryou. "Good night Honey." and with that he turn the light off and went sleep.

* * *

It was around 11:51 when Kish turn to his left side and felt a lump next him. He sat up on his bed to look. All he could see was the black shadows in his room. He got off the bed and turn on the light and see the lump had black hair. Kish panicked as he lift up the blanket and saw...his rival for Ichigo's love, Masaya. The black hair boy was sleeping in school girl uniform form his school.(2) 'What the...? How did he get here?' Kish thought as Masaya stir and shift to his side and shir again. Kish froze as Masaya woke up and eye Kish. "Kisshu, why are you not in bed?" he ask. "Why are you in my bed?" Kish ask was a panicked look on his face. Masaya look at him confuse and told him " I always been here. You told me I can't leave this room when Pai and Tart are around, but when they are not around or they're fast sleep I can come out a 'see' you." Kish was shock to hear this. "I never in my life took you here with me." he told him and mutter "I want to take Ichigo with me, but she'll kill me." "I heard that." Masaya semi-shouted. " That bitch always steal your eyes form me.(3)You told me that you love me and you give up on her, But every time I see you, youwillbe staring at her or talking to your about her." He told him cross his arm with a small blush on his face. Kish just stared at him and yelled "ME GIVE UP ON ICHIGO! NEVER!(4)" Masaya narrow his eyes. " What's so great about a cry baby?" he asks. " She is not a crybaby. She is nice, sweet, pretty, cute, You get it." Kish told him. Masaya's eyes darken and jump on Kish... Well tried anyway. 'Cause Kish saw it come, andkick himat the door."I don't know why you think I like you, But I like no LOVE Ichigo." He told Masaya, but he wasn't listen. He got off the ground and tackle him. "I don't care any more. I just want you." and with that Masaya kiss Kish... tried to. "cause Kish was tring to wiggingout of him graps.

* * *

"NO NO NO! I don't like you." Kish mubble in his sleep. Kish woke up and fell off his bed and shook the bed sild table and made his lamp fall on his head. "YEOW" Kish got up from the floor. "OKAY! Never will I have left-overs ramen before bed. Exspeailly(?) if Pai makes it." he said to himself and pick up the lamp, climed into bed, and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------END----------------------------------------------------------------------------

PIA: A Good dreams is next.  
Kish: What?  
PIA:Well bad thing happen first then good thing after. You had a nightmare. So in the two separate fics you get a good dream.  
Kish: Huh?  
PIA: A good dream is in another fic following this.

1. My friend drew Kish in those and I thought it was funny.  
2.If you seeRiku's school uniform from D.N.Angel then think it with Kagome'suniform color from Inuyasha.  
3.My friend said that to her ex.  
4. To DIK, YES I WATCH HOME ALONE. 10 TIMES IN A ROW!


	2. The Dream

PIA: Hi, This is a funny dream fic for Kishie.  
Kish:...  
PIA: You're marrying Ichigo for this dream.  
Kish/ jumps on PIA/: THANK YOU! ON WITH THE STORY!  
PIA: GET OFF ME YOU PEST!/ fell out of chair along with Kish/  
Kish: Sorry/ ran into a corner and sulk/  
PIA: ow/ got off the floor and sat back down on the chair/ and I dicided on doing this a chapter not a fic.  
diclaimer: I don't own.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the nightmare last month, Kish through away to the pink bunny PJs. Now in the present time, Kish is now wearing yellow ducky PJs. There was a hood with big black eyes and an orange bill. He wearing yellow gloves over his long-sleeve top with yellow pants and orange ends and went over his feet. (It footy PJ)

Kish locks his door, look at his pictures of Ichigo, and went to sleep.

"Kisshu...Kisshu...KISSHU!"

Kish got up from his sleeping stage and fell off the loveseat and onto the floor. He was wearing a black tux with a white dress shirt and a red tie with white lily patterns.

"Kisshu are you okay?"

Kish got up to a sitting precision and look up. Mint, wearing a light blue sun dress with a blue jay print in white, was standing near him with a mad look in her eye, and Lettuce, same dress as Mint but pale green with white bubbles print, kneeling next him with concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Though, what is with those dresses?" he asks as he got off the floor, but only to get slapped by Mint.

"Why on this planet...It's your wedding you idiot." Mint told him. "Remember, You ask Ichigo-Chan to marry you and she said yes." Lettuce told him. "Oh right, Sorry I forgot about that." Kish said sheepish. "I must hit my head too hard so I kinda misplace my memory." and he walks away.

Kish was wondering around and got hit by Pudding. "Come, Come the priest and the others are waiting." and with that Pudding drag Kish to the rose garden where the ceremony is being held.

At the ceremony, Kish stood there waiting for Ichigo. As he was waiting, he notice Zakuro and Pudding was wearing the same kind of dresses that Lettuce and Mint was wearing, but Zakuro's dress was purple with white cherry petals print, and Pudding's was bright yellow with bumble bees print. Ryou was the best man, Pai was the priest, Tart was the flower girl, and Masaya was crying like a little girl saying things like 'there goes my little girl' and 'He has no right to marry her'. But her real dad hit him, and then joins in with him, with her mother sighing behind them.

Just then, before Kish could give a sigh Ichigo appeared with Mint and Lettuce in front of her. Kish just stares until Ichigo knock him on the head.

"Kishie, please pay attention." she said as she face Pai. 'Kishie? Since when Ichigo called me Kishie?' he thought.

The ceremony was going well, Kish and Ichigo stealing glance at one another, people watch quietly from the seats, not counting both Masaya's and Ichigo's father's walling and crying.

-----------------------I don't want to bored you viewers so we skip the 'I do' parts, okay-----------------------------------------

Kish and Ichigo look at each, both with rings on their left ring finger. " If there anyone who doesn't want these two can not be together? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Pai ask everyone in the church.

"I don't think so." Said someone. Everyone turn to see...Masaya with his hand rise. " ICHIGO STOLE..." was all he said before he got smack over the head with a punch. A woman with blonde hair in a braid wearing a black suit jacket, and skirt with a white dress shirt and heels. "You are coming with me." She said before dragging Masaya out of the church. A woman with black hair in a braid with the same outfit, but with the colors swap, bow down, "Sorry about that. Continue on." and ran after the other woman.

"Okay! Well, Kish you can kiss the bride." Pai said as he close the book.

As Kish begins to kiss Ichigo a loud scream woke him up. He didn't really kiss Ichigo...he kiss Tart. Guess what next...Both scream at once. " KEEP IT DOWN OR I'LL BREAK BOTH OF YOUR NECKS!" Pai yell for somewhere in the ship. "THAT THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO WAKE UP!!!!" and Tart ran out the door to wash out his mouth with soap. Kish was banging his head on the wall for 2 reasons.

1. The one dream with him kissing Ichigo without her try to kill him, was **A** dream  
and  
2. He kissed tart BECAUSE of the one dream with him kissing Ichigo without her trying to kill him.

"KISH, STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD ON THE WALL! IT'S GIVING ME A HEADAKE!" Pai hollered to Kish.  
-----------------END--------------

PIA: Sorry I didn't up date /crying/ I didn't have the time. or I had write's block.  
Kish:...  
PIA: And I'm sorry about Kish kissing Tart, but Kish did had a dream with Ichigo.


End file.
